Strange Bedfellows II
by coatedinsugar
Summary: Following the events in 'Strange Bedfellows', the story of Baron and Naomi's continued interactions and budding romance in the point of view of Baron. (This is connected to 'Strange Bedfellows' so I suggest you read that first!)


Everything unraveled in a speed Baron could not keep up with, despite being part of the ride himself. On that faithful Summerslam night, he had stayed with her. Silently they had fallen into this embrace of sorts; unusual for Baron but he was doing a lot of _unusual_ things that night. Losing a match, being one of the first ones. Sleeping with Naomi being the next. Her head was on his chest and his arm had wrapped around her form. And just like that the pair had fallen asleep. Whatever comfort they had gathered from sleeping together, carried them into their respective dream states. Even the next morning conversations were at a minimal. Good mornings, really being the more meatier parts. But one thing he did remember clear as day was her 'thank you' before he left. At the time he had grunted an acknowledgment; gave a bit of a nod to show that he felt the same too and then he had left. It was to be a one time thing and the two would go on with wherever their lives took them.

Except... that didn't seem to be the case at all.

First of all, Baron could not get her out of his mind. No matter how hard he had tried. It frustrated him, it disorientated him as well. It was no time to think of anything else but his briefcase, _other_ potential opportunities and systematizing some plan to get him back in the running for at least onebelt. And before her, that was what he had always thought like. Thought of his next move, thought of what could better benefit him and what couldn't. It was the _norm_. But she had changed that about him too... Her face, voice, smell, sounds... they all consumed him in a way that he had not been prepared for. Probably would've never been prepared for.

But despite this, Baron had gotten some idea that maybe Naomi had been feeling the same because they had ended up in her room once again. After events, the pair simply gravitated to each other. Loses were comforted and wins were celebrated. Sometimes, he noticed, she'd even be waiting for him. And, honestly, he had started to rush after shows to get to her faster. With each passing meeting, he was learning more and more of her body. He knew what to do to get the reaction he wanted, he had learned what to stay away from. He knew the exact spots to kiss, the spots even _she_ didn't know she liked, and she had done the same with him. Granted, there weren't many people he had let get this close to him. At least not as many times, but with her it had almost been _easy_. In fact it _had_ been easy to do... There was a certain trusting aura she had, that he simply couldn't ignore.

But then had came conversations. The spaces in between the kisses, the times they weren't preoccupied with other things. It was admittedly harder at first. Baron wasn't much of a talker anyways, at least not when it didn't involve threatening or boasting about something, but all Naomi liked to do was talk. Sometimes, he thought perhaps she would speak simply to fill the silence. Spoke, perhaps, to make him more comfortable with it all. Either way, it worked in a way that kept him around more. Soon enough he spoke back, soon enough she had gotten a couple of laughs from him. Somewhere along the way, things had also gotten _playful_ between the two. Often times poking fun in person and in social media. Suddenly, he was being this person he had never seen before. Or, perhaps a person that was there all along and he hadn't ever realized. No one had ever pulled it out of him.

Despite all of this, the meet ups and the banter, they hadn't ever defined anything. What were they? It didn't matter. He just knew that he cared for her. No matter how hard he tried not to, she had wiggled her way into his affections. And the lack of conversation from her simply confirmed to him that she didn't feel the need to validate anything either. After all, she was a divorcee and still had to see her ex-husband nearly ever day. There was no pushing from him and, quite frankly, there never was going to be. Like this... this was the only way he felt some control over his body and what it was doing to him. But that was _before_ this afternoon.

He was across the hall, he could've easily missed it if he hadn't heard her laugh fill the space around him. She was speaking to Fandango, who was laying it on real _thick_ to her. And Naomi? Well, to his eyes, she seemed like she wasn't entirely shying away from it either. And instantly, Baron started to see red. _Anger_. That was something he was used to feeling, something that was more _his_ playground. But even this... _type_ of anger was foreign to him. Because it was red hot jealousy and he had _never_ been jealous of someone in his life. Without any thought, he had marched over to them and had instantly crowded Fandango. Eyes glaring and chest puffed with authority he did not really have.

This, of course, had annoyed Naomi. Fandango, on the other hand, had seemed rather unfazed but Baron knew how to read _true_ fear. Fandango could not hide _everything_. And where Baron liked to marvel in the fear of others, he simply wanted the dancer _far_ away from their area as possible. And it had worked, eventually, when he had barked at him to leave them alone. A _flinch_ from Fandango, giving Baron a small moments validation. But it was Naomi's face he was not prepared for. _God_ , even upset she looked... breathtaking. It made him nervous instantly. Another emotion he was still learning to accept as part of his life now. She questioned him instantly, _why did you do that_? Baron's next words came out so effortlessly, so clear, one would think he had meant to say it out loud.

"Because you're _mine_." Tone still a bit aggressive from speaking to Fandango. He noticed her shocked expression, the way her face changed. The softness, the hand on her heart and the other right on top. She didn't say anything and that simply made Baron more nervous. Which upset him. But he didn't dare speak, eyes still on hers as she seemed to be searching his. _I mean it. You're mine, you're all mine_. Could she read that? Did she know?

It was finally, when her hands had fallen to her side, that she had spoken. "...And you're mine, too."

His next actions, he did not know where they came from. His body moved at their own accord. Something simply told him it was the right thing to do, so he did it. And with hands reaching out to cup her cheeks, he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

 _You're mine, I'm yours. You're mine, I'm yours_. Can she feel that through the kiss? _You're mine and I'm yours... for however long you'll have me, my strange bedfellow._


End file.
